End Game
by GossipChii
Summary: Maybe one night stands weren't as bad as Sora thought they'd be. [Sorato]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon ain't mine yada yada, let's get going.

.

* * *

Sora woke up with the biggest headache she had ever experienced in her life. She turned to turn off the alarm in her phone and jumped out of her bed when she noticed the Ikebana she had been working on for days wasn't on its place.

She freaked out even worst when she noticed she wasn't in her bed, thus not her room. A part of her, though, was relieved because it meant her Ikebana should be intact. Her mom would've been so mad at her if she had – what was wrong with her? She was in a stranger's room and she was worrying about _Ikebana_.

She turned to the left to see the other side of the bed empty. She was wearing the shirt she decided to take to the Karaoke bar Miyako had been talking about for months, and had rejected to go on and on. Sora had just ended a long relationship – six months ago! Her friends needed to understand she wasn't ready to go out just yet. Except, of course Miyako and Mimi would end up convincing her to go.

She just looked down to confirm she was wearing her shirt, her panties and _nothing else_.

"Crap," she whispered to herself.

Sora had never done anything like this before; she was a very responsible young woman who didn't really believe in one night stands. There was nothing wrong with them, either; it's just that Sora didn't see any point on going home with someone and never seeing that person again.

"Ugh," the headache suddenly came back, or never left, she just stopped thinking about it for a little bit. She sat on the bed to analyze the room of whoever her drunken alter ego had decided to go home with.

She noticed the room was rather dark, not only because the curtains were closed but because every single accessory in this guy's room was black. She found her skirt on the floor, along with her bra. Her shoes were nowhere to be seen, but she hoped they would end up standing at the entrance of the stranger's apartment.

The moment Sora finally stood up to pick up her belongings, the room span faster than she was expecting. Last time she had gotten drunk _at all_ had been in her high school graduation trip, which was, actually, the very first time she ever had a drink. The main reason why the redhead wasn't a particular fan of alcoholic beverages was because in that same graduation trip, she ended up making out with the mysterious Yamato Ishida. Which -for his defense- might not have been mysterious at all, but she never really had a chance to hold a conversation with him.

And it's not like he ever made her nervous, or his eyes pierced her soul, but they never shared a single class in High School, and they really didn't share any friends. But God, he was attractive. While Sora kept going through the stuff of the stranger's room, she noticed he owned what appear to be an old electric guitar and a very delicate telescope. Sora came to the conclusion that whoever owned that room, had to be a particular individual.

But for some reason, she couldn't stop wondering what may have happened in Yamato Ishida's life. The room's door suddenly opened to show a very tall, very blonde, very handsome young man.

"Hey!" Sora covered herself, even though she was dressed up already, which made the stranger let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously? There's not much you can hide that I didn't see last night." The stranger left a cup of coffee on his nightstand; Sora imagined it was meant to be for her. When she finally took the courage to turn around and face the stranger she immediately wished she hadn't.

"Yamato?" She was so thankful her life wasn't in any kind of reality show, so she could never see the face she was doing. The shock was all over her body; of course there was a reason why she suddenly started thinking about her High School crush.

"You don't remember last night at all, do you?" A shirtless Ishida calmly sat down on his bed. Sora took the cup of coffee mainly to focus on something that wasn't his bare chest.

"Did we..? Last night? I mean," the redhead cleared her throat but words stopped coming out of her mouth.

"No, Sora. We didn't do anything," his voice was deeper than she remembered, but his cheeky smile hadn't changed at all. "I was making you dinner when you fell asleep on the couch."

Takenouchi was completely relieved that nothing had happened, but she could bet right there that both Mimi and Miyako would be pissed at her.

"I'm so sorry, I don't usually drink and by usually I mean _never_ and things got out of hand and –"

"Hey, it's fine. It was a fun night if that's what's bothering you." But Sora couldn't listen to her partner, she was too embarrassed. If she could just jump out of his window she would, but she knew that would end up killing her – and it wasn't worth the risk.

"I didn't even want to go, you know? I'm not the kind of person to go out but Mimi and Miyako really insisted, they said that it would help me out to forget about my breakup. So I ended up yielding and going to that Karaoke place and –"

"Hey," he held her shoulder and her whole body shivered. If a single touch from him made her feel that way, how come she managed to survive the night before? "I'm telling you it was a fun night, and I'm not a big fan of Karaoke bars myself."

"But-but you were in a band! I could never sing for a living!"

"In High School, Sora. I haven't played ever since. And don't be so harsh on yourself, you weren't bad at all."

"Wait, did I sing? Oh God, don't tell me I sang. I'm so going to kill them," she held a pillow and completely covered her face with it. Who even cared if Mimi and Miyako were going to end up getting mad at her for not doing anything spicy with Ishida, they made her sing.

"I can always lie if you want." Yamato had that cheeky smile on his face –again- that Sora always liked to admire. It wasn't something that came very often out of Ishida, Sora liked to think of it as a secret treasure. _Her_ secret treasure.

"Can you believe this is the first time we've held an actual conversation?" She took a sip of the coffee as she noticed how Yamato's whole expression changed.

"That's not truth," his voice particularly lowered, and his eyes stared right into hers. "You gave me the school tour when I moved to Odaiba."

"How come you remember that?" Saying she had given him a tour was mainly an exaggeration, she thought. What Sora really did was taking him to his first period, before having to go to hers. It may have been less than five minutes, and she never thought they remained on his mind.

"I tend to remember the good things," his smile wasn't cheeky this time, but rather, _sincere_. "You know," he changed the tone of his voice once again. "It would be cool if you want to catch some lunch later on today, that way we can talk in a non-alcoholic atmosphere." Sora returned his smile; she found it interesting to see him vulnerable for once. "That if you have nothing else to do, of course."

"I'd like that. It's very considerate of you to let me go and take a shower, lunch's perfect."

"Hey, if you want to stay and order something, there's no issue with that." His cheeky smile returned, and Sora threw the pillow straight to his chest.

"Lunch then," she left the room after writing down her phone number on a notepad Yamato had on his nightstand. Sora felt relieved, once again, after she saw her shoes at the entrance of the apartment.

* * *

 **Notes**

I don't even know, this came from a prompt an anon left me on tumblr and I decided to post it here, since it's been over a year since I last wrote something. Yay, fanfiction, I may come back sooner than I expect.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
